


for forever

by dazachuuu (Zurenika)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/dazachuuu
Summary: If anyone would ask Tsukishima where it all began, he just couldn't say.orTsukki and Kageyama falling in love.a little something written for Tsukkikage day
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 45





	for forever

If anyone would ask Tsukishima where it all began, he just couldn't say. 

Maybe it was in their second year. 

When the taunts had lost their heat and were nothing more than force of habit. When the glares transformed into something else - a certain fondness reserved only for each other. 

It started with stolen glances and small words of encouragement. A pat on the back, a tentative smile. 

Tobio became the soft footfalls beside him as they made their way home; the heat brushing against the back of his hand that he found himself drawn to. 

And maybe Tsukishima was feeling brave one night that he finally reached for that hand, interlacing his fingers against Tobio's in a soft grip and Tobio rewarded him with a small smile and a tender squeeze, warming not only his hand but his entire body. 

And then Tobio became the quiet good-nights and see-you-tomorrows. The soft brush of lips with murmurs of i love you. He became the arms that Kei craved when he was feeling down - a solace, a refuge. 

Then graduation happened and no matter how much they tried, life was just a little bit cruel. 

Tobio became nothing more than a memory, a sweet memory that Kei often visits. 

But just when the memory was starting to fade, Kei spotted a familiar mop of dark hair, walking the long halls of Sendai museum. 

of course Kei called out to him. And when Tobio turned, when azure eyes met amber, everything around them just fell away. 

An invitation to dinner ended in a late night coffee date and much later that night, or rather, in the wee hours of the morning, Tobio kissed Kei just outside his apartment and that was really all what Kei needed as he pulled Tobio inside the room and they fell into bed and in each other's arms, hands pulling off clothes, mouths and tongues tracing patterns on exposed skin. 

It was the start of something new and although it was squeezed in between practice matches and museum shifts, Kei and Tobio wouldn't have it any other way. 

But life, as it always does, reared its head once more and this time, it was in the form of Italy. 

Kei knew that it was what Tobio wanted-needed. He wouldn't be the one to stop the other from growing and reaching for better heights. 

The only difference is that this time, Kei was determined to hold on. 

As they lay in bed that night, with the soft moonlight streaming in through the window, Kei reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out a small, velvet box. 

There aren't any promises nor huge declarations of love, they have no more need for those. 

There was only one question. 

"Tobio, will you stay with me forever?" 

And a single answer, spoken in a whisper. 

"Yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/dazachuuu) or on [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/dazachuuu)


End file.
